I Could Get Used to This
by EvilGeniusBookWorm13
Summary: Alternate ending of Big Time Break Up. Kendall is only now just realizing what he's been feeling towards James for years...and it took Jo leaving for him to realize it. SLASH in the form of Kames. Pretty fluffy, if you ask me. For nic98ole!


**A/N:**** Ok. ****nic98ole**** had very inconspicuously told her readers of **_**The Spy Who Loved Me**_** (great story, BTW) that someone should write a fic of an alternate ending of Big Time Break Up, which isn't even out. (She used the *cough-write a fic-cough*…and I can't ignore those!) So, yah. And, well, her cup of tea doesn't consist of angst, so I wanted to write a one shot. This is probably going to be uber fluffy and just more proof that I'm crossing over to fluff. So, yah, I hope this doesn't utterly suck. :D It'll be written like **_**Unrequited Love and Peanut Butter**_**.**

Kendall POV (Gasp!)

It was seven pm when we got home.

An hour ago, Jo left me.

She had broken it off, claiming that long distance relationships don't work.

I say that's bull.

Long distance relationships work if you love the person enough.

I guess she doesn't love me enough.

I shake my head as I walk into my room. Where did all these thoughts come from? I didn't ask for little angry and depressing thoughts to start sprouting in my head! That was, like, Logan's thing!

James walked in looking fearful.

I wanted to be alone and he probably knew it.

And yet he still walked in.

Swaying his hips.

Flipping his hair.

God I love that hair.

And his lips in an adorable pout.

Oh and-

Where did these thoughts come from? I loved Jo!

That's a lie.

Our relationship was losing its spark and I knew it. I just decided to act. And soon enough I came to believe that I loved her. That I couldn't live without her. But I had been living without her most of my life. Most of my life, I had been living with James. It was always James…It was he who I couldn't live without.

I don't know why James walking into our room and plopping on his bed brought all these thoughts out. It just…kinda did, you know? No, you probably wouldn't.

Anyway, before coming here, it was James who helped me learn to skate. James who taught me it was ok to sing my heart out. James who taught me how to be myself. It was James who gave me a shoulder to cry on when my dad died. It was James I protected from his stepdad. James, James, James.

I don't know how long it took me to realize…I do a lot for James.

I told James to try out for choir, to try out for the musical. It was me who got the plan together to get James to that audition. And seeing his face that sullen just made me want to beat up Gustavo. So I did with a song.

What I didn't intend was him picking me.

Not. At. All.

And yet, I still came up with the idea of bringing all of us to LA.

It was the best thing seeing my best friend's face light up as he hugged me, his hazel eyes shining.

Jo had just left, yet all I could think about was James…figures.

Well, I had come out to the guys before we moved here about me being bi. I guess I just never realized _why_ I was bi.

It was because of James.

_Stop beating around the freaking bush, Kendall, and get to the point!_

Man, I had a pushy mind.

I can hear Katie now, telling me that if I didn't, then I wouldn't have done half the things I did in my life.

Why did Jo leave again?

Oh yeah. A movie. That'll take three years.

What movie takes three years?

I guess I must have had my thinking face on (a scowl/frown) because all of a sudden, I felt my bed shift as I was pulled back.

I was lying on top of James.

I was _lying_ on top of _James._

_James._

I couldn't help but put my arms around him. My best friend that I did a lot for. Scratch that. I do everything for him.

Hell, I practically live for him.

He's my world.

Why did I only just realize that?

James hugged me tighter, whispering sweet nothings into my hair. Things like, "You'll find someone else," and "You deserve better," and many "She's not worth your tears."

I didn't realize it.

I was crying.

_Crying._

When the hell did I start crying?

I didn't even know why I was crying. It just felt…good. To let it all out.

It's a lot of stuff to take in, when you realize how much one person means to you. That you live for them. That you do everything for them. That you would die for them.

Is that what love is? Like, true and undying love?

I think so.

God, I hope so.

James was stroking my hair as I cried into his shoulder.

I loved him.

I _loved_ him.

And it took Jo leaving for me to figure that I was in love with my best friend.

Yeesh, I'm stupid.

At least I had stopped crying…right?

James was rubbing my back softly now as my breathing evened out. I looked up at him and said, "I'm not crying because of her."

He looked dumbfounded. "…What?"

"James," I started off. "I've been thinking, and it took me four years to figure this out. And, well, it's overwhelming."

"What is it?" He was curious.

I sighed. Here goes nothing. "Jo was only a distraction for me, and I lied to myself about loving her so much that I started to believe it. But I don't. I never had. James, it's…it's always been you."

James' hand stopped stroking my back. His expression screamed shock…like it's the last thing he expected to hear out of my mouth.

It probably was.

"Look, Kendall, she just left and you're a bit delusional with anger and pain and whatever you couples feel when you break up and-"

"I know what I'm saying, James!" I blew up. I was standing now. "Everything I have ever done was for you! I love you! And it took Jo leaving me to realize it! I can't live without you…so please, if you don't love me back, just say so, so we can be friends still."

James sighed and got up in front of me. "You're quite stupid, aren't you?"

…What?

I'm pretty sure my face clearly portrayed what I was thinking.

James laughed. "Dude, if I haven't made it any more obvious, I've been crushing on you since we moved here."

Again…what?

He brought his hand up to my cheek, using his thumb to stroke it. "I love you, too, Kendall."

…What?

"Is it really that hard for you to comprehend?"

I could only nod. I was at a loss for words. Could you blame me? My Adonis of a friend who I fell in love with just told me he loves me back.

Oh my God.

He loves me back.

He loves me back!

I felt something soft on my lips. What…? Oh, it's James' lips.

He pulled back and smiled. "I love you, Kendall."

"I love you, too." Oh, now my words come back to me.

He pushed me back onto the bed and climbed on top of me, kissing my neck. "Be my boyfriend?"

I grabbed his head and brought it up to mine. "Gladly."

He smirked and brought his lips back to mine.

Oh, I could get used to this.

**A/N:**** How was that? Not suck-ish, I hope! I had fun writing in Kendall's POV. Especially how he didn't realize he loved James till about three quarters of the way through. And the fact that it took him forever to accept the fact that James loved him back. Oh, Kendall had a blonde moment in this. Just like I always do (And I'm a brunette!) I hoped you liked it, ****nic98ole****! REVIEW!**


End file.
